Demon Slayer: Misfire
by FailtasticBelt
Summary: Decisions can change the course of the future, even if slight. A collection of one shots dedicated to the main plot of the Demon Slayer series! Contains alternate ships as well as decisions in the plotline.


**A/N: Welcome to Sou- oops, I meant Demon Slayer: Misfire! :D**

 **So this is an experimental deal! Each one of these chapters will be a one-shot, dedicated to show how different actions lead to different ways to die- er I mean consequences!**

 **This one was requested by a few of my lovely reviewers, hope I executed it properly. For anyone who's confused, these are off-shoots of the main Demon Slayer series! :3 therefore are NOT canon...even if you wish it.**

 **Enjoy guys!**

 **Leopon belongs to Theblazepanzer24 (thank the creator for the OC, not me) Garr belongs to yours truly, as well as non canon characters! The rest belongs to Reki Kawahara~**

December 12th 2022

The last mob fell with a groan, another one of my father's creations. It still made little sense, why would he trap us?

The rapier shook in my hands, my body still lit off. Four [Tauran Iron Warriors], alone...all without fainting. Guess that was a plus. Wondered how Asuna was doing, she was still mad about Kirito. Jerk left us after showing off his skill, not caring in the slightest about helping.

Oh well, had to train more. Just as I rose to full height, however, I heard something approach, demanding my gaze. Two people, an odd duo at best. Both looked…surprisingly happy to see me, friendly too. Better not be another pair of muggers, scared the last three off a few days ago.

One was a fairly slim figure, her whole outfit lightly armored…screaming the 'hunter' title.

The other couldn't have differed further. He looked straight out of a 90's film in physique, though looking very proportional...symmetrical in form. Could see those high cheekbones from where I stood, cleft chin too. Shouldering a sword as tall as I was, his smile was what eased me.

The two waved, keeping fairly relaxed stances. Maybe they weren't bandits...

"Evening." The man greeted, bowing his head lightly.

"Hey." I mumbled.

Jeez, was there anything better I could say? First impression and I already sounded ready to check out? Nice move, Lyra.

"Impressive fight back there." he stated, "Who're you?"

Wait, they were watching me fight?! I said nothing on the matter, focusing instead on his question.

"Not a victim, that's for sure." I answered, keeping eyes set on his.

He really seemed to like that answer, the way his smile grew.

"Ha, now THAT is a winning attitude!" he cheered, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nope." I shrugged, "I'm Leopon by the way. Wait."

I recognized that voice of his. Back in the plaza at the start of all this, he stood up to Kayaba…my father.

"You...You're the 'Cursed Man', aren't you?"

He stopped, looking shocked by my question. He glanced to his friend for a second, then back to me.

"I thought I told someone to call me the Muffin Man...how'd you know?" he joked.

"Saw you back in the plaza at the start of all this...I'm sorry." I replied with a softened tone.

"Sorry for what?" he blinked.

"The curse, feeling all the pain that comes with real wounds? Can't imagine how that must feel."

"Eh," he shrugged, "I'm no victim either. I chose this path, I would do so again."

What, no regret, no self pity? The fact he was even alive was amazing, when two thousand others perished, he didn't. Respect was a word I'd start with.

"I like that." I smiled, "So what's up, Muffin Man?"

"It's Garr," he waved, "Anyway, was wondering if you had any iron ore on you? Well, any you're willing to spare."

I paused, wondering what to do.

"It's important, I'm trying to make a gift for someone. Got any?"

That sounded really sweet. Opening my menu, I did have some iron ore…though I was looking to give them to Lis for some new armor.

"I've got a few. What's it worth to you?"

"A duel if needed," Garr said, raising that cleft chin.

He seemed pretty friendly, was expecting a bit more...angst?

"Was going to ask if you wanna team up," I smirked, "would rather get tired doing something productive."

"Sounds good," the huntress beside him stepped in, "Renee by the way, I'll be ranged support!"

I smiled, nodding to her in respect. Pointing out another pack of Taurans, I led the two to training. A few hours went by, Garr passing off jokes like life was all good. For someone cursed to die, I've never seen such an enthusiastic person. Why wasn't this guy a clearer, or a nut job?

Or was I blind? Either way, I found myself really enjoying the time with him. The last Taurus of the day fell, chopped sideways by Garr's weapon. It was nothing like any weapon I've seen players use. It had no combos, its attacks basic swings, but its damage was terrifying. Think he said it was an [Ultra Greatsword].

Sighing, my kite shield's backing rested on my knee.

"So Leopon, still up for that duel?"

I glanced back to him. How energetic was he?

"Garr, how can you be so eager to fight again?" Renee tapped his shoulder, "You were bed ridden for a day!"

Heard Garr ask for a duel, but my mind was lost in Renee's statement. What happened yesterday? It took a minute to realize he was waiting.

"What're we going for," I focused on him, "Anything except Full Loss of course."

"Please," Garr laughed, "Would rather break a stained glass window than kill you. World needs more warriors...especially now. We'll go half."

I couldn't lie, his valuing of me was endearing. Topping it off with that attitude and it left ME feeling energetic! We've been around each other for a few hours and I was already smiling, almost forgetting why I was there.

"You sure?" I rose, "Sounds like you've had a rough day, should I ask how?"

"Mistakes were made," he grinned, "consider it a gift. I respect you enough to fight. May the best fighter win!"

He sent the request, our eyes locked on each other's gaze as we stepped side to side. They were…attention getting. It wasn't soft at all, more like the bright orange crackle of flame, like he had great warmth to share. Wait, I was supposed to be dueling!

His teeth bared with his smile, white…sharp. I wasn't looking at some mother's son, he was a warrior. I was so used to guys being either obnoxious or like wilted flowers, nothing I particularly enjoyed.

Sixty seconds flew to thirty, unsure whether I was excited by him or the fight. His very posture spelled out strength, though his grip was a bit shaky…like he was nervous of me.

I lowered my stance, raising my cross shield to better my defense. My heavy rapier was laid out on one arm of the shield, sticking out like a spear. With a sword that large, letting him wail on me was a very bad idea. I had to end this quick, or be crushed.

The gong's ring sent me racing forward, drawing the blade back for a [Sonic Leap]! Throwing my weight forward the only thing I felt was air, my hair flowing back as I rushed in!

I missed.

I couldn't let him have a break. The second the rapier stopped I turned around, charging back with my shield raised, only to be forced back by a forward stab of his own!

I almost gasped watching it fly, the sword seemed to make the very air jam forward, like he'd break stone with a single punch. Thing had to weigh what, twenty pounds? Yet he swung it like a toy. Then again, he did look like a mini Dwayne Johnson in build.

My boots skipped along the grass, my stop causing a skid! Garr arced back, the greatsword glowing as he readied a wide swing. I had to block, there was no other choice!

That sword met my shield with a thunderous clap, knocking me to the floor with one hit! Scrambling back, I could tell both of us were left dazed, it…actually made this fight pretty fun! While the sound of our clash echoed through the valley, I caught him smiling at me.

Garr lunged at me, ready to finish me off while I was grounded. Seeing his approach I leaped back to my feet, swinging my shield for his arm as he readied a hammering blow!

It caught his elbow, giving me a chance to strike! I curved the blade for a [Slant], only to be kicked in the stomach, forcing my back. Dry dirt kicked up to the site of my retreat as I forced myself to stop, bringing back my defensive stance.

He huffed, grinning a bit. Harsh, but refreshing…he wasn't going easy on me for being a girl. Garr aimed the greatsword forward, forcing me to his set distance…or so he wished.

Smiling I whacked the weapon aside with my shield, opening his guard like an unlocked door. Seeing his panic I rolled forward, my rapier missing his legs just barely, if only I slowed him down!

We kept at it for what felt like hours, the clash of our weapons ringing loud and clean, Garr really pushed me to my limit. He kicked me around, fighting me like an angry bull, nearly breaking me down. Eventually...and by either skill or luck, it was my rapier that met his chest.

Boy, I hated myself the second the wound was made. Garr cried out the second it punched, like I was really stabbing him! Hearing his cries, I tore the rapier back out, nearly throwing it aside in a flight of panic!

"Oh my god!" I panicked, "I'm so sorry, are you alright?!"

I knew he was cursed, but I didn't think the replication of pain was this severe! Garr curled on the ground, groaning as his hand covered the wound. Dammit, why didn't the potions work?

"I've...been better," Garr gasped, "Hey, mind if you help me kill a Tauran?"

"But you're wounded," I blinked, Renee helping me get Garr back on his feet.

"Exactly," he grinned weakly.

It was when I realized it. Garr was not cursed once, but twice…and one of such cruelty. Seriously, he needed to hurt others to get health back, nothing else worked on him! Watching that wound seal, the feeling of dread mixed with the relief, what was this going to do to him?

Even if Garr survived, what would he become? It bothered me, I wanted to help him, he treated me so nicely. Felt messed up that this was his return for compassion.

"So you heal by attacking," I hid my worry, "Interesting."

"Yep," Garr looked back, "and thank God for that...wouldn't have survived nearly this long without it."

Optimistic? Yea this guy might've been a bit unhinged, but it left me wondering.

"Hey…there's this tree over there, wanna rest?" Garr's voice softened.

"Sure!" I yawned, failing to hide my exhaustion.

Sitting under that lone tree, I could see that pale yellow grass sway in the breeze. Looking back, I caught Garr looking at me, though darting his eyes back to mine quickly.

"So that goes to show, next time ask me if you can stab!" Garr suddenly smirked.

"Oh so it's a permission thing?" I giggled.

"Yes!" he exclaimed jokingly, "I mean it's rude to stick your sword in people without warning."

Oh god how was that so funny? It made me laugh for a good few seconds, covering my mouth with my hands at the idea, the premise that he could joke after something like that.

"You're right." I sighed happily, "I'll ask next time…hopefully."

"Good enough." Garr laid back against the tree.

Silence fell between us. It felt a bit awkward, feeling the urge to just blurt out at him how I felt. I wasn't a stranger to attraction and I knew he got me going, was the benefit of being twenty I guess. Still, I knew nothing about him...I had to slow it down.

"So Garr, where're you from?" I peeked back at him shyly.

"The States."

Dammit! Dammit, dammit it all!

"You?"

"Oh...well I live in Japan, but I'm from Australia." I hid my face.

"Woo! Another Aussie!" Renee cheered, her red hair practically glowing.

Looking away I watched the huntress pick off a few smaller monsters with axe throws. Of course, Garr had to be overseas...just my luck. I told myself I'd never get involved with someone I didn't know in real life. No, I had to follow my rules.

Affirming myself, I sighed to relax. Garr drew the [Ultra Greatsword] out to the sunlight, checking it for deformities.

"Sheesh." he groaned, "Look at cha Leopon, you chipped my sword!"

I laughed, noticing the smallest of dents at the end of the blade.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed worriedly, "Got carried away…"

"It's fine, I mean I kinda started it." he stretched.

Again, another awkward silence.

"Thanks for the duel." I looked back to him, bringing my knees to my chest, my thigh high skirt clinging. "Was pretty fun."

"I know right…well until I got shanked." Garr admitted, "So hey can I add you to my friends list? You're strong, I respect that."

I could feel the blush on my face again, I couldn't have said yes faster. My memory faded, something taking hold of me. Consciousness slipped, was I dreaming?

Suddenly I woke up, no wind to be felt. I glanced around in panic, finding myself on a bed, clearly inn rented. How long was I there?! Was this all a dream?

"Ah there you are, Leopie."

My gaze shot right, Asuna sitting beside me.

"Mm…" I nodded, "How long was I out?"

"About an hour." she blinked.

"Wait, was I here this whole time? Like is it morning?"

Asuna shook her head.

"Garr contacted me, said he'd drop you off here, found him waiting outside the room for me."

My panic stopped, replaced by embarrassment...and concern.

"He didn't touch me, did he?" I panicked.

"I highly doubt that, Lisbeth trusted him." Asuna said. "What happened back there, Leopie? You were only supposed to train for a few hours then come back."

I stopped listening at the mention of Lis, they met before? Suddenly it all made sense, the focus for ore as a gift, his determination, all of it.

"Well…let's just say I met Lis' friend."

"Wait, he's already walking?" Asuna leaned on the wall, "Huh, now that I recall...Lis was pretty mad at him."

"Yea?" I felt unsure, "What happened?"

"Apparently Renee made some decisions earlier, the two didn't agree on what they should've done."

"Ah...well he was getting a gift for her. Was helping him get the iron."

"Oh?" Asuna tilted her head.

I explained it as I saw it. I kept telling Asuna how much fun I had, how I may have lost track of the time. After hearing the whole story, Asuna sighed with relief.

"I'm glad you made a new friend, he seems pretty cool."

I felt my heart sink to my back, the warmth retreating from my hands. Right, we would only be friends.

"Wait, isn't Lis like…16?" I pondered, "Garr looked around my age..."

"Yea?" Asuna raised an eyebrow, "Remember Leopie, it's different here than Australia."

"How old is he?" I asked.

"21, least that's what Lis told me."

Huh, so he was just a year older than me. Think what he needed was a little assurance…something a woman his age can give- dammit what was I saying!?

"So five years…" I grimaced slightly.

"Technically four and nine…no eight months according to Lis? I dunno."

I sighed, shaking my head.

"Back home, this wouldn't be seen as okay."

"I know." Asuna crossed her arms gently, "But I think they look pretty cute together."

"Plus I don't think it's right to judge. I mean sure, he isn't exactly local…"

"I know." I deadpanned.

Asuna stopped, looking me right in the eyes.

"You like him too..."

"Shhh! No I don't." I protested, "…okay maybe a little."

"But you said it yourself, don't date guys you don't know in real life." she noted, "Those were your rules, not mine."

"Don't remind me." I decried, "I'm not breaking my own…"

Asuna looked sternly at me, why'd she have to know me so well?

"Okay fine, I'm breaking my rules." I sighed, "But what point? You told me Lis has a crush on him, it's clear he likes her too."

"I can't say, for me to favor either of you would betray the friendship we've built." Asuna detested, "You're gonna have to make your own choice here, I won't tell Lis."

I groaned, but nodded as I put my face to the pillow.

"So hey, the Assault Team's gonna have a meeting soon, wanna come?"

"Yea, gimmie a minute."

Asuna nodded, leaving the room quietly as I gathered my resources. Why was I so surprised, thinking a guy like Garr was open? I didn't want bad blood with Lisbeth…but why hasn't she taken him already? If it weren't for a few things I'd...

Had to silence these thoughts, I was clearly the one out of control. Since when was I out of control?! Ugh, first my father going psycho, think this game's getting to me.

* * *

 ** _Demon Slayer: Misfire_**

* * *

December 14th 2022

Standing around the town gate, we gathered for the day's hunt. Asuna and I looking for a [Trembling Cow] for good loot.

"What's taking him?" I groaned, "Asuna and I don't have all day, we've got another raid to plan soon."

"Armor selection IS a tough choice." Korrin said, "Got many factors to consider. Weight, protection, play style makes a big difference."

"He's like a woman then." Renee chuckled, "I can actually see that! Him futzing about with like 13 pairs of leather boots, asking Lis which looks better."

Haven't really gotten to speak to Garr for the last two days, was putting everything into training for the next battle. Last I heard though, Lisbeth scored a good sale with Jang...guy leading the Illumiknights.

"Pffffft, maybe!" Korrin laughed.

Asuna seemed to take the sigh from my lips, pacing around impatiently. Couldn't blame her, we were losing daylight. Still, I was happy at the thought of seeing him again.

"Gonna go get him, this is taking forever." Asuna stated, "Back in a minute, guys."

"Alright!" Korrin waved, "Keep it classy, young lady!"

"More like tear his hair out gently." Renee muttered.

"Like your cousin Josh?" Korrin glanced to her.

"I said gently, didn't I?" the huntress glanced, "Asked you to tear his hair out...instead you brought him a drink."

"Hey, it's your family." Korrin grinned, "Wanted to be friends with anyone who ticked you off."

"Ugh." Renee rubbed her face.

With the team we had here this was gonna be an easy run, plus with how loot scales with party size it meant everyone got a little something.

A few minutes passed before Asuna returned, looking like she was dragging Garr by a pair of handcuffs! Caught him glancing at me, my smile growing as if automatic.

"Took her a while." Renee chuckled, "Was thinking we'd have to send a search party."

"No kidding." Korrin grunted, "Armor might've rusted by now, heck might've been able to write a song in this space of time!"

"Hey!" Renee whined as Garr closed in, "I told you to just buy and go."

"Okay my bad," Garr waved, "I'm easy to distract."

"Eh, can't blame ya," Korrin chuckled, "Come on, we should've been out there like...half an hour ago."

"Hey Garr," I smiled, joining alongside him as we ventured out.

Huh, he smelled pretty nice. Had this woodland scent to him, really accentuated that wild side of him in my opinion. Those fiery amber eyes looked me back, glowing bright with excitement.

"Ah good to see you Leopon," Garr nodded, "how's it been with you?"

"Pretty good," I tossed my hair a bit for him to see, "Been out training for a while. You?"

"Been busy," he shrugged, "stuff all around. Better busy than bored though right?"

"Definitely," I nodded.

New armor rested on his shoulders, can't say I liked it much. All black, it really didn't match well with his bright green clothes. Would've preferred to see him in shining silver…he was definitely a paladin type of guy.

"Nice gear." I matched his pace, "…though your color palette…"

"I know." Garr smirked, "Picked this armor color for its longevity, not exactly for fashion."

"Oh?" I brushed bangs from my face, "Didn't think color had an effect like that."

"Knights traditionally colored their armor black for two reasons. One was to show that they have no lord to swear to…and to help protect their armor from rust. It's for the latter."

"What would you be wearing right now if you had the choice?" I perked.

Garr smiled, looking back to the path.

"Maybe some woodland marpat, would be dragging around an AR with a nice acog, just being my inner jarhead."

The only term in that sentence I understood was jarhead. Our countries were great friends, so our armies often trained together. Friends back home always told me how well the two worked together.

"You're a US Marine?" I looked him in the eye.

"Haven't earned that title." Garr shook his head, "Still, camo, gun, ceramic plated vest, would be dressed for success!"

"I see a problem with that plan, Marine." I smiled.

"What's that?" he kept marching with us.

"We'd need at least an extra large vest for the guns." I stated.

Garr looked at me, unsure initially what I meant. The second he figured it out he blushed a bit, I could see the reddening of his caramel colored cheeks from a kilometer away.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Garr cheered, "I mean you-"

He stopped, looking back to the path.

"Thank you."

Looking away, I felt a sudden twitch. What was I doing, this guy didn't live anywhere near me. If we did get together, what would we do? Nothing, because something called the Pacific Ocean divided us.

"So what's an AR?" I stepped a bit closer.

"That stands for Armalite Rifle…not assault rifle." Garr responded with a sudden professional demeanor.

Wow, where'd that come from? First impression I got was sort of a childish deal, then all of the sudden he was an expert?

"Fully automatic fire isn't doable, least not immediately." he continued, "A little modification here and there would change that, since a semi is basically a crippled auto."

Yep, was lost.

"Like what does it look like?" I inquired.

"It resembles an M4 carbine." Garr said.

"He means the guns you'd see Americans use in movies, they look like machine guns." Korrin translated.

"Ooh...yea gonna need a visual example."

"Would if I could." Garr assured, "Mm, would love to take Lisbeth to a range."

"Sounds like you enjoy that." Korrin teased, "You one of those Yanks?"

"Pretty much!" Garr laughed, "Would love to show you Aussies what you're missin!"

"We have guns too, jackass." The Spartan chuckled.

"Yeaaa but who gets 'em easier?"

"Fair point. Got anything you recommend for spiders? Shits always find a corner in my house…hate 'em."

"Depends…I mean we're talking Australia here."

"Ohhh how about the size of dinner plates?" I smiled, "We've got plenty of those."

"Hm….how about a MOAB?" Garr smirked.

"Whatever the hell that is, I'm likin it." Korrin shrugged.

"Oh it's only the largest explosive in our modern arsenal…well below nuclear weapons. Sends a compression wave capable of killing every living thing within a mile radius."

"Jesus." Korrin blinked, "Can we have some? Might help us with our rabbit problems too…"

"What?" Garr paused.

"Yea, rabbits are really taking over the place." Renee commented, "They hump each other all the time, have no natural predators…eating our stuff, we still haven't found an answer."

"That's not an easy answer." he replied.

We kept traveling the beaten path, the heat of the savannah sun bearing down on us like a lamp. Hours passed before we found our prey, the three meter tall cow grazing mindlessly. Seeing us, it roared angrily, galloping and stopping just a few meters from us!

Every snort blew dust in this dry landscape, oddly enough the creature had a bull's horns. Thought those were for males only. It kept staring, sizing us up as we kept still. Okay, Asuna and I would flank, Korrin would kite, Garr tanks, and-

Why did Garr attack the beast first!? The greatsword slammed on the bovine, resulting only in pierced skin, and a dull tink. Next thing I knew, the [Trembling Cow] launched him like a rocket, the armored fool crying out the whole way!

The beast kept charging him, ready to crush Garr while he was prone! I didn't even wait, I rushed in with my shield, kicking up dirt as I flew to his defense. I felt the hooves collide, my whole frame wobbling from the single strike! I looked back, Garr clutching his chest.

"Move! I can't keep blocking!" I yelled.

Coughing, he started running away. The cow growled angrily, shoving me aside to chase him. The exploit of the [Trembling Cow] was it's Asperger's level of focus to whoever first struck it...too bad Garr decided to be that guy. Why the frack would he do that?!

Asuna helped me up, looking to see its trajectory.

"Come on, he's gonna get himself killed." Asuna groaned, racing at high speed to catch our prey!

Good thing I had my Agility stats, would've never caught up without them! Asuna turned for the cattle's left, I went right. Korrin raced on his horse, why wasn't Garr taking his hand, how stupid was he?

Garr turned, trying to hit the [Trembling Cow] again! The [Ultra Greatsword] slammed against one of its horns, succeeding only in getting him drove to the Earth like a stake. Watching him fall was painful, my heart stopping both times, thinking what if that hit was his last.

Korrin swooped in, getting Garr on his horse before falling back, trying to kite the enraged bovine. Asuna and I did our best, hacking at its legs in an effort to slow it down, but it just kept running. The battle kept going, Garr again trying to assault the [Trembling Cow] head on.

Again, Garr was taken down...this time with a hoof to the face. His screams broke out from the rest of the noise, the dread surely snaring all of us with an almost shared pain. Luckily the cow stopped running, letting us all dig at it with several hits, Korrin striking [Critical Hits] like crazy!

The [Trembling Cow] eventually collapsed, our combined efforts bringing it down. Looking back to Garr, we glanced at each other.

"Idiot." Renee groaned, "He could've just gone with the plan."

"Don't think I'll be teaming with him again." Korrin admitted, "Too risky."

"Can you believe this guy?" Asuna barked at me, "He's not Kirito, yet here he is trying to be that good."

I grimaced, saying nothing on the matter. Spotting Garr move, Asuna was quick in her approach, could almost see the smoke pluming out of her ears.

"What was that?" I heard it start.

Garr groaned, sounding pretty lethargic.

"What the hell Garr?!" Asuna persisted, "Did you want to get yourself killed?! The beast has a lock-on function!"

Asuna paced around him like an angry wasp, arms crossed.

"The minute the cow aggros a target it won't stop until either it dies, or you do!" she ranted, "Yet you insisted on hitting it, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry..." Garr moaned, "I thought I could handle it."

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" she pointed a finger, "We had a plan and you didn't listen!"

Korrin and Renee stepped away from the local salvo, inspecting the loot while the roast took place.

"I don't have to tolerate this from frontliners, because they know better." Asuna corrected, "Actually...even if they didn't know better I still wouldn't have to."

Garr remained quiet, letting Asuna speak her mind. She was right, he was reckless and impulsive.

"You know what's the worst part?"

Asuna grabbed Garr by the collar of his shirt.

"What?" he replied hesitantly.

"If we didn't step in...what do you think would've happened to you?"

"I don't know," Garr sighed, "Luck's been on my side so far. I'm not one to quit."

"I would've had to go see Lis," Asuna growled, "Do you know why?"

"Because I'm a fool that dented his armor?"

"Because you would've been dead!" she shouted, "What was that? You think you're invincible or something? It doesn't work like that here, idiot!"

"Do you even care what happens to you? This isn't the first time you nearly died for something you started, what's your problem?"

Garr said nothing. I wasn't sure how to feel, Asuna's question striking me. Was he just like me, running away from something?

"I don't give a damn what you think of yourself." Asuna barked, "but if you die...you'll hurt Lis..."

She tugged him closer in rage.

"And then? I'd go to whatever magical place you call paradise and burn you alive in it, you understand?! Don't doubt me. My best friend's on the line."

With that, she dropped him. Garr slowly rose, putting the greatsword away. Loot was divided among the group, luckily I got the [Trembling Cow Ivory], would use that to make a new rapier.

So Garr?" I approached softly, "You and Lis, huh?"

"I...don't know." Garr answered humbly.

"How do you not know?" I inspected.

"Long story."

"Oh?" I crossed my arms.

"Yea, I may have pressured her a bit last night. Think she'll feel better tonight though."

Would like it if he 'pressured' me- ugh, shut up me.

"The reason I ask is...the age thing." I kept it easy, "I mean, you being twenty one, Lis at sixteen."

"I know we've got a gap...and I accept that." Garr smiled a little, "Long as we're happy and respectful, I'm good."

Garr got the milk, heading out with Renee soon after. What was he running from? Was it my father?

"Hope you're hungry." Asuna sighed, stepping beside me as Korrin left.

"Why?" I glanced, her hazel eyes dimming.

"Lis told me they're having a date...wanna observe, make sure he treats her right." she directed, "Actually...you don't have to come if you're tired."

"I'm not tired...least right now." I shrugged, "I'll come with you...where're they going?"

"Don't know, will have to see what Lis says."

* * *

 ** _Demon Slayer: Misfire_**

* * *

A few hours later...

"Alright, looks like it's a...rather nice restaurant." Asuna looked at me, "You ready?"

"Wait, wouldn't we wanna wear something a bit less...obvious?" I blinked, "Some new clothes might help us blend in better."

"True, know any places around town?" Asuna got off the chair, "We better be quick."

"Yea, it's around the south side of Urbus." I directed, "I'll show you."

Walking in the streets of Urbus during the evening was always pleasant, the mountain walls surrounding the town provided amazing shade. Course it felt a bit weird to be in open sunlight, the sun making me think of skin lotion. If I was tanner maybe I wouldn't catch fire...

Finding the place was pretty easy, since it was one of the larger NPC stores around. Racks of various outfits of numerous colors hung, had to find something subtle. Asuna went looking for something red, usually picking yellow on the side to contrast. Never told her she looked like a fast food place.

Searching through the racks, there was a conflict of interest. What if Garr saw me? If I picked something too cute, he'd spot me. Too plain though...and...

"Leopie? How's this look?"

I turned, examining Asuna's choice. A light blue dress went down to her knees, keeping fairly conservative.

"Wow, it really shows off your hair nicely!" I smiled, "Wait..."

"What?" Asuna stopped.

"You think maybe we'd wanna change our hair colors? Might be easier to hide."

"Right!" Asuna snapped a finger, "I'll go look, letcha know when I find someone!"

"Can you find a light brunette?" I asked, "It'll be subtle enough."

"Sure! I'll go for raven myself."

With that, she was gone...well after buying that dress. Looking back over the selection, the dilemma had to be solved. What would look good with brown hair? Took me nearly half an hour before I found a dress, but I figured it'd work. Orange and red, it had sort of an autumn theme.

Had a very simple appearance, the skirt ending at my thighs, a bonnet came along with the package too. Putting it on, the local revealed my appearance. Huh, wasn't sure whether it looked cute or was just my imagination.

"Back!" I heard Asuna call, "Wow..."

I looked back to her, a bit off guard from her comment.

"Leopie, you look..."

Dammit, better not show weakness now!

"Good?" I smiled, posing a little.

"Gorgeous." Asuna grinned, "Your hips pop out nicely with that!"

"Then I'll fit in well." I nodded, "You got the dye?"

Asuna pulled out two vials, passing the lighter colored one to me. Wasn't exactly someone who liked hiding, but this wasn't up for debate.

[Would you like to apply 'Light Brown' color to your hair?]  
[Y/N]

Hitting yes, the vial indicated only four uses left. Drawing out a handful of hair, the back length strands showed a heartwood shade.

"Kinda weird not seeing blonde hair." Asuna admitted, "But you look really cute, Leopie!"

"Thanks!" I faked confidence, checking her too.

Yeah, black hair on Asuna was just...no. Oh well, was just a matter of disguise. Told her she looked pretty, but definitely better with her natural color. Leaving the place, it wasn't hard to spot the couple leaving...mostly due to Garr's suit.

Mother of Christ that suit stood out, not in a good way either. Was Lisbeth trying to humiliate him or something? The neon purple looked awful on Garr, why'd he choose to put it on?

We followed from a good distance of ten meters, keeping eyes away from them. Would've given him a black tux myself, no...better not think about it. Lis was wearing a cute little dress, dancing around him as they walked.

"Just letting you know, I'm paying." I heard Garr.

Despite our distance, it was still fairly easy to hear what he had to say. Garr spoke slowly, but fairly loud. Lisbeth on the other hand was quieter, couldn't exactly hear what she was saying.

"I invited you out here." Garr continued, "Think I should treat you a little to my culture."

Lis seemed pretty happy about that. I found myself almost staring at him, I wanted to learn about the man I was seeing there! This Garr wasn't violent, angry, was even showing...gentleman qualities. I watched him open doors for her, pulling up a chair, and it got me fired up.

Sadly, we had to sit a few tables away, couldn't make it obvious. Think Garr picked the VIP option, good thing he's loud. Guys in Japan were always super shy and quiet around me, many of whom simply wanting to experience "foreign cuisine".

By that same understanding, it should've been obvious where he was from. Downright embarrassing. Listening to those two talk and talk made me feel restless, Asuna much calmer about the situation.

"Why're you into him?" Asuna looked.

Wasn't sure how to answer her, couldn't put words to it.

"He's like a child, undisciplined and wild. I mean come on, he's your opposite."

Again I said nothing, listening to Garr speak. Apparently he had a job to do with some guy named Irsol on the eighteenth. Lis was already talking about the trip we had to Floor three together, forest was crawling with monsters.

"So far so good though, he's treating her nicely." Asuna shrugged, eating her small portions as she listened in.

More like an absolute princess, where'd guys like that go? Oh...right. I wasn't a stranger to what other girls my age were doing back in Western countries, lashing out...attacking guys just for looking at them. Same time though, guys weren't being taught respect anymore.

Again, something I noticed Garr had. Heard Lis squeal after like half an hour of talking. Garr got her a [Tremble Short Cake], lucky. Was pretty clear the date was coming to an end, Asuna getting off her seat.

"Well I'm satisfied, ready to go Leopie?"

"I'm not." I faked mistrust, "Wanna make sure he doesn't try anything funny on the way out."

"Alright...well it's getting late."

"It's fine." I stayed stubborn.

Asuna bowed her head before leaving, not raising any attention due to her disguise. The couple in question left shortly after, went after them to make sure "Garr behaved".

* * *

 ** _Demon Slayer: Misfire_**

* * *

The rented stone cottage glowed brightly a few meters ahead. Standing as close as I could to the window, I listened in to their conversation. Garr hadn't made any sexual advances, surprising...would've figured a guy of his passionate demeanor would be more upfront on that.

"I've...been given a very important mission. I've kept it a secret and...I felt I should tell you."

"Wow, so like a secret agent?" I heard Lis giggle.

I had to face palm. The very notion of Garr being a secret was forcing me to hold my laughter. Garr, a secret agent. Secret. Agent. I guess if you spelled secret as 'explosion', she'd be right.

So the talk started. I learned everything; the Malishard, the thief, Garr's actual role in this...everything. To tell the truth, I was expecting there to be something he was hiding, but nothing like this. I mean, demons? Field Boss level threats? All that...and he was taking it on alone?

When he could barely fight an angry cow?

"Why did you agree?"

"I made a decision."

"Why?!"

"What was I supposed to do, Rika? Kirito didn't answer the call. Nishida needed someone!"

"Why you!?" Lis repeated, "Of all the people in here, why you?!"

Grimacing, I felt the coldening night air against my face. What was he thinking, taking on something like this alone? I mean sure he had his curse, but really?

"I knew it was too good to be true." she sobbed, "All too good. Too fast..."

"I can handle it," Garr counseled, "I'm-"

"You've already got enough on your shoulders!" she decried, "No Pain Absorber, your reputation, now this? It's like you wanna die or something!"

"That's just what you do," she looked down, "Challenge everything...you just can't accept something being above you, can you?"

"That's not true, there are things above me, things I can't defeat. But so many of the things we put up there are undeserving!"

"Like?"

Garr was quiet for a second.

"Rika, have you ever been told how you can't do something?"

"Plenty."

"Well, that's something I just couldn't stand. Being the one short kid in school with glasses, I was told all the time I'd never be as good."

"You wore glasses?" she quipped.

"Still do," Garr answered, "my vision isn't perfect."

"I fought my way to where I am. I've beat guys in strength contests twice my size back then."

Suddenly the cow fight made much more sense, his reasons for assaulting something like that. Lisbeth said nothing, couldn't tell why though from outside the house.

"Rika, if I wasn't up to the task, God wouldn't have given it to me."

"Aiden," she countered, "you doomed yourself, I mean listen to yourself. Demons!? Field Bosses?! How're you possibly going to survive this?!"

All fair points. The argument heated, both trying to speak their points. Was it right for me to hear this? Then again...I wanted to know more about him, just figured I'd get some story about him being a victim. Was wrong, he fought hard to get where he was, I could only respect that.

"If there is a god," Lisbeth moped, "He hates you."

"I've opened myself to you," she growled, "only to find out that you're not going to make it?!"

"No," I heard Garr debate, "Rika I-"

"I hate you!" Lis screamed, "Just go! Go and do what you do best. Fight and die! Alone with you and your sword!"

The whole thing seemed to boil over, Garr leaving the house hesitantly. Emerging from the warmth of that cottage, I couldn't see his face, that knight helmet blocking such a sight. Watching him step back out to the street, I felt conflicted...should I take him?

I wasn't a fan of his choices, but...the way I saw it he didn't think it'd end up like this. Then again, Garr probably didn't think that far.

"Garr?" I called as he turned the corner.

The warrior stopped, his hands clenched to fists.

"Yes?" he choked, refusing to look at me.

"Would you like to come to my place? It's cold out here."

Garr said nothing, slowly turning to face me.

"I'm...good." he forced a chuckle, "If anything, I should train more..."

"No, you need rest." I coaxed, "Come with me."

After a few long seconds of pause, Garr nodded. Back in his green attire, his still dented armor clacked as he followed beside me. I could see the bleeding heart on his sleeve, I had to do something. The walk to my rented space was quiet, the cold air brushing against us.

"So what's your favorite gun?" I asked.

Garr glanced at me, like I caught him off guard.

"You don't have to answer, I know you're hurt."

"How?" he quickly spoke.

"I can hear it in your voice. You're not fooling me with another lie."

Silence.

"It...depends."

I smiled a little. Whatever got him thinking of something else was a plus for me, didn't wanna see him like this.

"How so? I kinda figured you'd be the guy to say bigger is better." I looked up to him.

"Some guns are better for different situations. My problem with the AR-15 is the fact it hits like a bee sting."

"So what would be better there?"

"At range? I'd rather have either an AR-10, an M14, or a G3A3...but no FAL."

Garr coughed, sniffling covertly.

"Why not that one?" I kept up.

"The gun itself wasn't well designed for taking a three o eight's ballistics...so long term reliability is...no good. Course the DSA fixes this."

"You sound pretty smart, you know that?" I coaxed.

Garr stopped talking. It was okay, I was liking what I was learning from him.

Arriving at the home I rented, I reached to open the door. Just as I did, Garr leaned in, pushing it instead. His hand ended up on mine, feeling cold to the touch. The second contact was made, he drew back.

"My bad." he grunted.

"Thank you." I kept confident, "You're a gentleman, you know that?"

"I want to be." he said frankly.

Garr's hands felt surprisingly rough. It couldn't be the system doing that, they only replicated the texture we had coming in here. He knew what hard labor meant, the calluses just below where his fingers started suggested it. If he was used to hard work...ugh I had to know more.

Entering the house, he closed the door gently behind me. It suddenly felt really awkward, I never had a guy in here...alone with me. Didn't help when I found him really handsome, or so strong. Could already see it, him at my house...raking leaves, those muscles flexing with every tug of the rake.

Dammit woman, focus!

"Welcome to my place, sorry if it's a bit dirty." I bowed a little.

"How's a house get dirty in this world?" he quipped.

"Good point." I stated quickly, "Anyway, you hungry? I've got plenty of stuff here."

"No thank you." he sniffled, "Already ate."

He stood there, looking rather stiff. Think mentioning food was a misstep.

"Okay so first rule, helmets off." I stated, "No need to be a stranger for the hostess."

"I'd rather not darken the mood, Leopon." he said back, "I'm not exactly feeling upbeat."

"Take it off." I ordered.

"I don't want you feeling depressed." he sighed.

"You're breaking my rules, that's depressing." I stayed strong, "Where's your respect?"

Pausing, Garr eventually removed his helmet, quickly wiping his face before looking back at me. Those eyes of his were pained, much as he tried keeping a straight face...his subtlety was terrible.

"Thank you." I smiled, "Why don't you have a seat, you look tired."

Obeying, he sat on the nearby couch. His short brown hair had these little curls, kinda reminded me of Asuna. Her hair was fairly organized...yet had a wild side. His was very much the same, martial yet wild.

"So why're you sad?" I faked ignorance, sitting beside him.

"Because I fucked up." he answered roughly, "Sorry Leopon, I just..."

"Call me Lyra, if you want." I coaxed.

"Lyra, I...messed up with Lis. I've made decisions earlier...and I'm not letting them go."

He started crying, the tears rushing down his chiseled jawline like a stream.

"But I-I'm afraid...I'm gonna have to let her go."

"Why?" I supported.

"I'm...not sure if I meet Lisbeth's standards." he stammered, "She told me of this guy, Noboru...genius, popular, stoic...everything opposite of me."

"So?" I laid back.

"How can I consider myself anywhere near that...least right now? Some of those traits are just antithetical to me."

"Did Lis say she doesn't approve of you?"

"No..."

"Well you sure seem pretty unsure of yourself." I blinked, "That's not the guy I met, same guy that charged a truck sized cow head on."

"It's all an act." he admitted, "I'm just trying to strong, the very idea of being weak sickens me to the core."

"I know right?" I stated with a happier tone, "It's like...people are way too comfortable with lacking in many regards."

"Yet they have such high expectancy of others. I know what you feel, Garr."

He nodded, his shoulders relaxing a bit.

"Remember when I told you I didn't know about her?" Garr fessed.

"Yes?" I leaned a little closer.

"It all started with an item order Lisbeth had, the commander of the Illumiknights wanted Mithril."

"Told her I'd get it for her, wanted to show her how I felt." he slowed, "Met a guy named Heathcliff on the way...strong as a greek god."

He described to me the things that happened, my god. As sick as it sounded, the idea that he nearly hacked his own arm off just to get Lis that ore. The fact he went on till three in the morning to meet this Heathcliff guy's request, it was...pretty hot.

"Lis asked if I could take her to that mountain, told her I could." he sighed, "Figured I should just come clean on the matter, wasn't thinking about other things."

"Did she say she liked you?" I cut to the chase, my heart hungry to know.

"She...said she didn't know." Garr sniffed, "I never told her the things I had to do, well least not the gruesome bits...that's just guilt tripping."

He groaned.

"Freaking guilt trippers...so many of them back home."

"In America?" I followed.

"Yea...people telling me I should pity others...even if they're walking around in better clothes than me...carrying phones ten times the cost of mine."

He chuckled a little.

"Americans are some of the most entitled pieces of crap I've ever met."

"You're American though." I blinked.

"Shows how I feel about my country."

"Interesting." I thought out loud, "I'll definitely say this, you're not like most guys."

Garr said nothing to this, shrugging.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"For?"

"Carrying me back to town?" I smiled, "Never got the chance to say that."

"You could've messaged me too..." he said hesitantly.

"Oh but that'd be cheap." I shook my head, "That's one thing my father always told me, speak first."

"The spoken word is much more meaningful than letters on a text device. That's why I wanted to wait, until I could look at you and tell you that."

I rubbed my fingers together as I blushed. Garr said nothing, simply looking at me.

"I appreciate that." he finally smiled, "I may not know your father, but he sounds respectable."

Oh no, he thought MY father was respectable...the same guy that condemned him this badly. I knew if we were gonna be closer I'd have to tell him...but my lord the irony was thick!

"You nervous?" he looked curiously.

"Just not used to these kinds of conversations." I kept cool, "I hang around Asuna most of the time, you can understand why."

"Oh." he nodded, "Anyway you're welcome, just did what was necessary."

"Necessary?" I pried, "Last I checked, that's called compassion."

"Hey, I know plenty of guys who'd do the same." Garr argued, "Doesn't make me special."

"Do you wanna lose again?" I smiled, "Cause I could prove you wrong on at least five different accounts."

"Not with a rapier, hopefully." he chuckled.

"No, it'll be my words." I leaned a little to him.

"Losing is the best way to learn." Garr smiled slightly, "But hey, do you usually fall asleep? Like out of nowhere?"

"Sadly yes." I sighed, "Optimalhypoamsomnea's a pain."

"The heck's that?" he laid back, calming down further.

"It's a condition where even if I'm fully rested...I could collapse to sleep."

"Really?" Garr blinked.

"It's led to me having to have a personal escort whenever I'm out in public. Really hinders the whole 'free to do whatcha want' deal."

"That sucks." Garr raised an eyebrow, "Wait...what'd stop guys from just..."

"Doing things to me? Again, the escort would keep me safe...I miss her right now."

"But yea, that's a big reason why I wanted to say thank you." I looked deeper into his eyes, "You had every opportunity to do whatever you wanted, yet you let me keep my dignity."

Just saying that made me wanna grab him. Leave it to a younger girl like Lis to be unsure, I knew what I wanted.

"I'd hate myself if I did anything else." Garr shrugged, "Dad always told me to protect and respect the helpless...though I feel I fail that too."

"How so? I mean you were my hero back there." I scooted closer.

"It's the whole 'helpless' thing. The weak piss me off so much, they whine at me about how their petty struggles force them into situations they created." Garr ranted, "It disenfranchises the actually helpless ones."

"You were helpless then, but I don't consider you weak." his eyes glowed a little, "I mean, you're working in the front lines."

He laughed a little hoarse.

"If anything, that makes you stronger than me. I'm...in a different place."

Biting my lip, I decided it was time.

"Garr, I overheard your conversation with Lis."

Garr's gaze sharpened, his eyes dilating a bit.

"I...refuse to judge you on it." I softened my approach, "If anything, I'm amazed with you."

"The courage is there, it's real. It...makes me wanna ask, what else do you hide in that mind of yours?"

Wait, what'd I just ask him?! Oh no, I stepped too far!

"Well I was gonna ask why you dyed your hair." he stayed cordial.

"It was to disguise myself, didn't wanna get spotted...being the only blonde within ten miles." I laughed a little, "Worked, so I don't regret it."

"Was gonna say, it doesn't suit you."

"Really?" I challenged.

"Yea, your natural color's better. Though the dress..."

He blushed a little. Something came over me, he was vulnerable. As if automatic, I posed myself a little.

"Hm?" I coaxed.

"It looks...really good on you."

"Why don't you get that armor off?" I grinned, "Can't be helping the whole comfort thing."

Garr did as suggested, those arms making me almost drool. Bet they could lift me all day...

"So how did you bring me back?" I teased.

"Well you're pretty light, bridal carry worked just fine."

I felt my heart race, I had to go for it. I scooted myself closer, watching him the whole time.

"Would you...like to go out with me?" I asked softly, feeling nervous.

Garr paused for a moment. As the seconds dragged on, I felt like my edge was slipping.

"I don't think Lis appreciates you." I went stronger, "Garr I'll be honest, I think you deserve better."

He looked sharper, more surprised than anything else. Dammit, went too strong. Without answer from his lips, I slowly slipped back to my spot on the couch, looking back to the fireplace. Dammit, Lisbeth had him good.

"When?"

"Huh?" I looked back.

"When and where?" he smiled a little.

I smiled, feeling a warmth rush down my back.

"Oh I was thinking out of town, fighting together."

"Ha, now that sounds like fun!" he cheered, "I've got your back, Leop- I mean Lyra!"

"Great!" I stretched, "Oh man I'm tired..."

I looked at him, his posture opening up. I scooted back to him, slipping between those arms of his, resting on his chest as he laid back. Judging by how his arms went around my shoulders, I could tell he was enjoying this...though a bit hesitant.

* * *

 ** _Demon Slayer: Misfire_**

* * *

Garr December 15th 2023

"Now!" Leopon called, blocking the [Tauran Iron Warrior's] hammer.

Sweeping around the side, I sent a [Cleave] straight for its legs! The Zweihander crashed against the back of the knees, sending the horse headed freak to the ground on those same wounded limbs.

The moment it fell, Leopon stabbed its throat with her rapier, finishing it off with a sickening tear. Sheathing the sword, she looked back to me with an approving nod.

"I liked that one." I chuckled, "Very quick, very smooth."

"What can I say, I've got a good teammate." Leopon tossed her hair back.

Man Leopon was something...left me very conflicted. Was I cheating on Lisbeth, even though she didn't say yes to liking me?

"I do too." I complimented.

Watching that blonde hair and blue eyed Valkyrie walk further down set me back. To have my attention shifted so quickly felt worrying, like I was being disloyal. Call me for eating a baby, but not a cheat...I'd rather die.

Then again what loyalty was there to risk, no relationship was set...still hasn't. Walking alongside her, she stopped.

"Something?" I glanced where she looked.

"Nah, just enjoying the view."

I nodded, rolling my shoulder as I hauled the Zweihander.

"You having fun?" she smiled.

"Oh definitely, though I admit...black metal armor sucks in this climate."

"Hey, you chose that." Leopon glanced to me, "Mr. Edgelord."

"Wow, hang on!" I called out, "That's the last thing I wanna be!"

Leopon kept generally calm, smiling softly.

"Was kidding." she stated.

Felt my face heating again with her looking at me. Leopon had these blue grey eyes, but only then had I noticed how the colors meshed. Combine that with her half Asian traits and she was...well beautiful. English sadly didn't have great ways of describing it.

"I know!" I squealed, "I like overreacting to things...people tend to enjoy my reactions to things."

"I noticed." the knight looked away, "It's cute."

"Just gonna blow a fuse right now..." I chuckled.

"Implying you haven't?"

"Pfffff, okay Leopon! I see how it is!"

I started walking ahead, looking for our next prey.

"Hey!" she laughed, following behind me.

"Nope, you're right!" I played along, "I definitely blew one."

"Ah, there you are!"

We stopped, think I recognized that voice. Turning my head, I found Heathcliff strolling towards us...huh.

"Who?" I kept polite.

"Well you of course." Heathcliff smiled.

Think I twitched a little. Couldn't put a finger on it, but his smile just felt a bit...forced. That and not being a very good boy.

"Why?" I smiled a little back to him.

"Oh was wondering if you'd like to be on my friends list?"

I felt relief right on the spot, would much rather have him as an ally than enemy!

"I should be the one asking you." I reframed the offer, "Can I be in yours?"

Heathcliff still kept that tight grin, something in his eyes telling me he wanted to stab me in the throat. Considering his strength...I'd rather not go there. He accepted my invite.

"So is this who you were getting ore for?" he glanced to Leopon.

"Actually no." Leopon covered me, "It was to help out a friend of his."

"Ah, very good." he looked back to me, "Mind if I stick around? Workouts haven't been well...working out."

"Well normally I would be...but this is a date." I defended, "Sorry, we'd like to keep it between us...but how about later today?"

Something flickered in his eyes.

"Ah, I understand...I'll come by the gate whenever you're ready. You two have fun."

Heathcliff turned away, leaving me feeling very uneasy. As the white caped figure vanished over the next hill, I looked back to Leopon.

"What was with the stink eye?" I blinked.

"Oh I think he's just surprised." Leopon smiled, "It's probably nothing."

She turned to keep looking for something new to fight. Dammit, had to get my eyes off her frame. While her bust wasn't as large as Lisbeth's the thickness of her thighs and hips were nothing to overlook.

"So what do you miss most right now?" I veered my gaze from her lower features.

"Not much to be honest." Leopon looked me in the eye, "Sure there's my mother, but who doesn't miss their mother?"

"True."

"How about you?" she smiled, "Heard you were in college before this."

"Yea...you can bet I'm missing that so much." I smirked.

"Don't like it?" she lowered her cross shield to the ground.

"It's important,

"Mm...got another [Lesser Tauran Striker] here. Wanna go for it?" Leopon glanced back to me.

"Heck ya." I grinned.

The loin cloth clad mob's eyes widened at the sight of us.

"Think a few of the programmers were into...strange things." I got behind Leopon as she raised her shield.

"No kidding, it's like they want you noting that loin cloth!" Leopon noted.

Closing in, however, we realized our mistake. A herd of twelve all looked to us, their...pfff stupid faces all looking at us in the same manner. Swiftly encircling us, I knew what this meant.

"Figures we'd get a back to back." Leopon glanced, "If you weren't in armor, I might be comfortable."

"True." I shrugged, putting my back gently to hers, "But a shield at my back is nice...so too bad."

The horde descended, axes raised and ready!

* * *

 ** _Demon Slayer: Misfire_**

* * *

Leopon

The first two fell to that Zweihander of his like dead trees, could hear Garr breaking them like glass.

"Opening!" Garr yelled.

"Go!" I shouted.

We fell through the hole in the circle, forcing to come at us from one side as positions aligned.

"Lemmie show you a trick!" I cheered, "Watch and be ready to stab!"

"Understood!" Garr roared.

Rushing the closest Tauran, I coaxed the mob to take a swing of its axe! Coming with a side flying slash, I slammed my shield at the incoming attack, scoring a [Parry]. The Tauran flashed yellow, stunned as its axe hit the dirt!

"Now!" I called.

Garr rushed forward, stabbing the horse headed monster right in the stomach! His attack scored low damage, despite the [Critical Hit]!

"Dammit!" he cursed.

"Stay still!" I assured.

I leaped up, using the midsection of the [Ultra Greatsword] to bounce me up to the giant beast's face! The blade flexed as my boot stomped on it, but held up enough to give way.

Reaching the tall beast's face, I unleashed [Crucifixion]. The four strike combo finished it with a decapitation...unfortunately I forgot about the landing part. Falling on a knee, I couldn't stop another incoming axe!

Garr swerved, cleaving the axehead off with a single swing, the air cracking as the wooden tool splintered! The metal end flew over my head, sparing me the hit.

"Thanks!" I leaped back up.

Garr and I kept switching places, offense to defense, shield and sword! The ring of axe on shield would be quickly muffled by the rip of his greatsword, or the spurting stab of my rapier. Wasn't hard to believe we slaughtered them in a matter of seconds.

As the last Tauran fell, Garr flashed white, leveling up!

"Yes!" he roared, "More strength, weakness leaving me, damn straight!"

His ridiculous comment made me laugh warmly. His fascination with strength was admirable.

"Alright, all those stat points...dumped 'em all into strength and vitality."

"Huh, I'm a strength and dex type." I looked, "Dex lets me use precision tools, bows and katanas...that kind of thing."

"Pft, you people call Katanas swords." Garr smirked, "That's no sword..." he shouldered his Zweihander, "This is a sword!"

"More like a yield sign." I chuckled.

"Mine's bigger than yours!" he teased.

"Yes, yes it is." I played along.

He's like a child in a few ways, downright cocky at times. Taking a break, we rested under one of the few trees in the savannah.

"Lyra?"

I glanced to him, my head resting on the bark.

"Am...I cheating?"

"What makes you think that?" I grimaced.

"I don't know, I mean...everything I told was true. It just feels weird that I was focused on one girl for so long, only to suddenly...yea."

This notion made me feel different too. Was I betraying Lisbeth by taking him? Or was I freeing her from unnecessary pressure?

"Good question." I looked away, "What I think you should be asking is, would she be mentally ready for what you volunteered for?"

"Probably not." Garr sighed.

"Let's talk about something else, um." I tried forming another path, "What were you studying back in college?"

"Kinesiology." he nodded, "Was planning to be an Occupational Therapist when all this happened."

We talked for a while, apparently Garr builds his muscle up as a motivational device. He said how so many of us just assume things are impossible, when the only thing stopping us is ourselves. He spoke of how we are better than angels, as we have free thought and will.

"But wait, aren't angels holy to you?" I leaned closer to him.

"Yes, but they're like carrier pigeons compared to us. Inside that bright exterior is nothing more than single minded machine, doing as its master wishes."

"Yet people worship them? Pf, might as well pray to the postal service...if only they'd send my Dad's magazines on time."

I giggled, nodding in agreement. We talked longer, time escaping as we spoke to each other.

"You have...really beautiful eyes." Garr struggled.

I blinked for a second, that compliment flying right out of nowhere.

"Thanks." I blushed, "yours too...they're like little flames."

He started blushing, a new urge burning in my gut just looking at him. Reaching out to him, I grabbed his shoulder.

"Could you...carry me again?" I softened my voice.

"Piggyback, or bridal?" he looked intently.

"Bridal, please." I bowed my head lightly.

Garr nodded, rising to his feet before beginning his approach. Bending my knees, I knew my skirt was...wait.

"Wait." I stopped him.

"Hm?"

"That time I jumped off your weapon." I noted.

"Well that's ONE way of saying it." he chuckled.

"Pervert!" I choked.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to jump off!" he laughed harder.

Barbarian, how could he be seeing me sexually already?

"Did you look up when I jumped?" I stammered.

"Yep."

I was speechless. Normally when a girl asked a guy that in anime, the guy would go crazy and flustered. Garr...no, he just straight up told me so.

"To be fair, it's human nature to track the fastest moving object in sight. Happened to be you."

"Stop." I stated.

"Why?" he crossed his arms.

"I said stop." I repeated.

Garr quieted.

"I'm not okay with being addressed that way."

"Alright, I didn't mean anything with that." Garr nodded, "Yes I did look up, but it was merely reactionary."

Ugh I wanted to kill him, how could he be so calm with me on this?! If anything, he seemed suddenly strong on the matter! Why was I so

"You're a beautiful woman, Lyra. I'll...try to correct myself."

He just kept looking me in the eyes, slowly turning his gaze back to the horizon.

"You're not like this often, are you?" I questioned.

"A pervert, oh all the time." he deadpanned.

"How're you so okay with that?" I looked.

"How come you're so uncomfortable with it?" he stated, "I believe in abstinence, doesn't mean I'm strict on it. Like I said, I'll correct my behavior."

He got up again, putting an arm behind the back of my knees, and the other behind my shoulders. I didn't have an answer for him...and it drove me nuts, like why wasn't there?

Sighing, I rested my head on him as he hauled me away. Garr's a brute, he's a brute and he knows it.

* * *

 ** _Demon Slayer: Misfire_**

* * *

Garr

"I gotta say, Garr." Renee held hands to her hips, "I can't believe you."

"I understand where you're coming from." I grumbled, "I'm not sure how-"

"Not sure how?" she pointed a finger, "I'm sorry, I don't like the fact you're playing games like this."

"First you were all gaga over Lisbeth, next thing I know you're getting cozy with another girl. Why?"

I grimaced, feeling the cold of reality set back.

"I don't think Lisbeth likes me." I said.

"Oh, so you're that desperate?" she snapped, "You're a sniffling coward, needing another to be strong."

"She came after me, Renee." I confronted, "Could I say the same for Lis?"

"She's clearly new to this, dude." Renee jabbed her finger, "So because this Leopon shows up wanting in your pants, that means you just change hats?"

"I told Lis the situation involving the item and she told me to go away, that she hated me!" I nearly shouted, "I admit to being emotionally...sensitive then."

"Leopon actively pursued my attention, Renee. Heck, she asked ME out. She's got strength, I'll give that to her."

"So that's all it takes...can see why Lis was unsure about you." Renee growled.

"Lis doesn't want me."

"Oh yea? Well what makes you think Leopon doesn't want just a quick one nighter and will piss off?"

"Leopon demanded that I not make perverted jokes with her." I stated.

"Oh so you were acting like a pervert around her too?"

I sighed, there was no winning here.

"Dude, you can't go around acting like that." Renee warned, "Your honor, where's that?"

"Struggling." I nodded, "Look, you're making valid points. I just...need to get training, our mission's still approaching."

"Hey, you stepped into that hornet's nest." Renee crossed her arms, "You should've just said no...would've saved you all that trouble."

I nodded, thanking her for expressing her thoughts. Fuck myself, I am a filthy cheat. I had better sort my shit out or I will not be respectable by anyone. Leaving back to the plains outside of Urbus, feeling that warm air on my face.

"I'm going to make a choice, I won't let this happen again." I growled to myself, marching out.

But what if I was right, what if Lisbeth really didn't like me that much? Leopon was beautiful, aggressive too...but if I could just change opinion that fast, then what'd that tell her?

It was all ugly, I acted out on my emotions. I won't leave either of them hanging, I'll make a decision and stick with it. Not just for my honor, but out of respect for both.

Hell, how about I be a better man and just piss off? I mean really, if my loyalty's that loose, then I'm unworthy of either. Fracking playing around with people, what a manipulative son of a bitch I've become.

Monsters herded in the horizon, doing their usual hunt. Readying the Zweihander and dented iron on my chest, training had to continue.

* * *

 ** _Demon Slayer: Misfire_**

* * *

December 18th - Leopon

The rain fell hard outside the cabin, the thunder and lightning leaving all but the most determined outside. Today was Garr's mission, I remembered him saying such. He hasn't spoken to me for a few days, though I tried contacting. I still recalled yesterday.

 _"Hey Leopon." Lis looked, her smile plastic and fake._

 _The two stared at each other, Asuna left out as the third wheel._

 _"I heard you've been busy." the blacksmith crept._

 _"What're you talking about?" I leaned to one side._

 _"Okay, play it that way." Lisbeth snapped, "Keep the asshole, I'm done."_

 _"Lis..." I frowned._

 _"No, by all means." she turned away, "I mean, it's not like you stole anything."_

 _I said nothing, Asuna said nothing, not daring to step between us._

 _"In fact...don't talk to me anymore. Let's go, Asuna."_

 _Asuna glanced to me, mouthing the words 'We'll talk later' before following her away into the forest._

It ended that fast, Lisbeth wasn't fighting over it. It felt...dirty. I was a traitor to one of my friends, there was no way I'd ever fix that broken trust. Watching the two of them leave, I felt so lonely. I hated myself, why did I even go for it?

There's no way I was getting her back...and topping it off, Garr stopped talking. I wasn't sorry for that though, he was acting crude. Looking up my skirt, how dare he. Maybe Lis was right, Garr's an asshole. Yeah, just let him do whatever.

But...was it really him playing games, or Lis? I kept seeing those bright amber eyes, that smile he'd have. Then the mission came back to me. What Garr chose was suicide, but not the standard method. He should've known from the very start that soloing this...had one conclusion.

And dammit, I didn't want him to die! Kayaba told us all he'd die a waste of air, screaming. The words forced me to my feet, I had to find him! Opening the listing, I found him a few kilometers from town.

Equipping armor and cowl, I raced out the door. My boots splashed against puddles as I ran to the gate. The golden grass danced wildly, the wind brushing it around. Lightning hammered the Earth with twisted lilac nails.

Part of the way there, I noticed a band of cavalry heading to town.

"Hey!" I shouted, "Excuse me!"

They stopped, looking at me from horseback. Even in the dim lighting, I could see the horror on their expressions.

"You should turn back." one rider stated, "Weather's getting worse."

"Do you know where Garr is?" I called.

They looked to each other, grimacing.

"No...I'm sorry, we have to go."

The horsemen left in a hurry, they were afraid of something. My heart pounded harder, my feet pushing me to run faster, what were they seeing that I wasn't?! The clash of metal greeted my ears, distinguishing itself from the clap of Thor above.

"You killed her!" I heard someone shout.

Rushing over the hill, I gasped. Korrin and Garr, fighting...weapons drawn. Garr's sword was broken, trying to back away from the spear wielder.

"I didn't do it! Korrin, listen to me!" Garr decried, "Please stop!"

I had to stop this, rushing in with my shield, I slapped aside Korrin's spear! He blinked, stepping back at the sight of me.

"Leopon?!" he shouted, "Get back, that man's a murderer!"

"I didn't do it!" Garr bemoaned.

"Why wouldn't you?" he pointed, "Ever since she gave you that 'talking to' you've been avoiding everyone! You saw Renee as an inconvenience!"

"You wanted blood and guts?!" he ranted, "Drown in hers, scumbag!"

"Korrin, stop!" I yelled, "This isn't gonna help!"

"No...but it's a start." he snarled.

"Don't do this...please, Renee wouldn't like this." I pleaded, raising only the shield.

"And let a selfish thing like that live?"

"DID you see what happened here?" I glanced around, "I have no idea what's going on!"

"Renee died!" Korrin yelled, "Garr and her had one fucking job, to recon an area for bandits and he got her killed!"

"It had to be on purpose, it's just too convenient. She was the only one against his behavior!"

"So you don't actually know?!" I stammered.

"Get out of my way!" he roared.

"No, not until we know what happened!" I tried, "Garr?"

Looking back at him, I saw only terror behind those eyes. His armor was absolutely trashed, even his clothing was left in tatters and shreds. Shivering wet, the only thing to remain was a fractured helmet to cover almost all of his face.

"PoH..." he mumbled, like that was all he could say.

"What happened here?" I coaxed.

"PoH..."

He was delirious, there's no way I was getting anything from this.

"Step aside, Leopon. Renee must be avenged."

I shivered as the cold rain touched my skin.

"No, Garr couldn't have done this." I stood my ground, "It's not in his nature."

"Yes...because sleeping with someone for a night denotes knowing who they really are."

"I didn't sleep with him!" I objected, "Well not...that way."

"Please, just let us go." I pleaded again, "I'll take care of this, we'll leave you be."

"I need to avenge..."

"Please." I begged, "This PoH guy, the one Garr's mumbling? Go find that one, he's got to be the murderer."

Korrin inched closer, raising that spear towards him. Matching its angle with my shield, I stood in the rain, protecting Garr from the long arm of his judge. Staring the Spartan down, it became so clear that both of these men were scared, this was all a mess.

Eventually, he too stopped.

"Fine...go." Korrin growled, resting his weapon, "Just know this was your choice, Leopon."

I nodded, coaxing Garr away as I stepped away from Korrin.

"I'm sorry..." I barely mouthed, shocked by the suddenness of the situation.

"So am I." Korrin turned back.

The walk back to town was silent, Garr shivering and babbling to himself, broken. His Zweihander stayed in his right hand, what remained of it anyway. Everything above the secondary handle looked like it snapped off.

"Garr?" I said softly.

"Why?" he suddenly moaned.

Said nothing, hoping he'd clarify.

"Why did you stop him?"

He started laughing hoarsely.

"I should be dead, not Renee."

"Stop." I demanded.

"Wish I could."

"Why were you avoiding everyone?" I asked, feeling his cold shoulder spearing me.

"...I had to take time, think things through." he stammered, "Told myself I was going to stop being a cheat...stop being a piece of shit."

He laughed again.

"Wishful thinking, isn't it? Lis already kicked me to the curb, she knows what happened."

"And because of that..." he hiccuped, "I'm...gonna leave."

"Why?" I blinked, "Garr, I want to be with you."

"When the environment for me being together with you was forced?" he suddenly barked, "No...that's unfair for you. That suggests I only wanted to be around you cause I had no choice."

He shook his head, walking faster.

"Whoever I'm with has to feel like I value them...no...exceptions."

I moved faster, trying to match his pace.

"Let's go back to my place." I ordered, "You're freezing."

"G-Good..."

His desire for self destruction was so obvious, it was painful to hear and see. Leading him back to my rented cabin, the first thing I did was guide him back to the fireplace.

"Take off that gear." I demanded.

"No." he rebuked.

"Dammit Garr, just do it! I'm not gonna watch you freeze to death."

"Me neither, but you're in here."

"It's okay, I'd be a liar if I said I didn't wanna see you that way."

He looked at me strangely, like I just asked him to step in a vat of pickle juice.

"Do it." I said again.

Saying nothing, Garr slowly stripped down. God, his armor was a mess. Split in several sections, the breastplate's edges all poked forward like a pie plate...a round compression point in the center.

His shirt fell with the last button loose. The second it came off, I hugged him tight, resting my ear against his chest.

"Leopon...I'm sorry for-"

"Lyra." I corrected, "And no, don't be sorry."

Feeling his arms around me again, I snuggled tighter.

"The demon's gonna be back." he sighed.

"It better not." I growled, "I'll kill it."

"I have to go." he sighed, his breath still haggard.

Garr's heart was beating so fast, his hands cold on my back. I felt better, having him around. I didn't care what anyone thought, it was me and him.

"So what happened?..." I offered.

The instant I said this, Garr suddenly exploded in a storm of emotion. Tears bursting out of him, his grip on me tightening. God he was strong, I felt my slim body bending in his hands.

"Renee!" he mourned.

"Why you?! I was too weak!"

"Shh..." I kept snuggling, feeling tears well up in my eyes too.

The news spilled slowly, tearing Garr apart as he told what happened. PoH got away, he was too strong. And with that strength, he tore his friend away...well more like crushed her to death. On top of him too.

Cooked him dinner, some nice [Tauran Thigh] steak and [Beetle Gizzard]. Locked the door while he wasn't looking, just in case he thought of leaving. He was gonna stay here tonight, whether he liked it or not.

Sitting at that table, it was all so quiet. Garr was a joker, I've met a few like him growing up...course they didn't have arms as thick as the logs holding the roof up.

"Thank you..."

"For what?" I looked up.

"Korrin...?"

"Oh, don't mention it."

"But why would you? Lyra, I'm not a loyal man...I'm just a filthy cheater."

"That's not true." I looked him harder, "Life just throws curve balls sometimes...heck we're living in one."

"I don't trust myself." he said.

"I don't either." I challenged.

Garr looked me in the eyes again.

"I don't trust myself either." I assured, "But that's okay, I trust you."

"Do you trust me?"

He simply nodded. As tempting as it was to have him sleep with me, I knew under these kinds of events it'd lead to flights we didn't need. The rain pattered against the walls and roof, always loved going to sleep to that.

* * *

 ** _Demon Slayer: Misfire_**

* * *

December 19th 2022

Garr and I stood in the valley, looking down to the spot Renee died on. Not a word had been spoken to this point, not that I expected any. Watching him plant the broken tool in the dirt, I felt a genuine sense of dread.

"Thanks for coming, Leopon." Garr sighed, looking over his shoulder to me.

"Renee deserved better." I noted, "Really, she was a good friend."

"Pretty much."

The soft creak of his worn leather boots said it all, he was leaving.

"Lyra, I...God, I know this is terrible timing to say this, but I have to."

"Yes?" I turned.

"I've been thinking about everything that's happened...well before this. What I was doing was not okay, not even remotely."

I looked away a little, feeling my hair brush over my face from the wind.

"It's my fault." I teared up a little, "Isn't it?"

"No, in the end the responsibility falls on me." he stepped back into my sight, "Listen, I...I avoided everyone a bit for a reason."

"The drama of all this was unnecessary, I isolated myself cause I wanted to make up my mind."

He chose Lis, I could feel it.

"Thing is...the choice also affected the plan. I had to look at every facet involved here, calculate the risks, much as I prefer the rush of a good fight."

A short silence fell between us. Looking back at him, his orange...loving eyes dilated wider.

"I'm going to kill PoH, you can be sure of that." he stated, "But due to my decision, I've thought it this way."

"Oh?" I blinked, amazed by his sudden eloquence.

"I'm gonna start training, wanna join the Assault Team." he raised his chin a bit, "Way I see it, the faster we clear this...the fewer casualties he can cause."

"That'd take time, Garr." I noted, "Time you could use to find him."

"I know, but that's where the variable comes in."

His gaze on me softened.

"I made my choice, out of respect for everyone and myself. I want to be with you, Lyra."

As dark as the last twenty four hours were, I felt my heart leap against the bones of my chest! Garr stepped closer, taking a hand softly.

"Lyra, my name is Aiden." he sounded a little nervous, "May I be yours?"

Dammit, my chest felt so tight!

"I'm ready to fight, clear this dumb game...free everyone before PoH can get to them."

I stepped into him, putting hands on his boulder broad shoulders. This excited him, his heart beating against the slab like muscle of his chest. Should I...should I not? Aiden stayed quiet, looking at me intently. The heat between us grew, could feel his warmth transferring down my arms.

"It's up to you, what do you say?"

His maturity was like a fine wine, it seemed like he thought this through. Touching his nose with mine, I smiled, breathing softly against his lips...then patted his cheek before pulling away.

"Maybe...might be sooner than you think." I smiled, "Let's go, gotta report for the next floor raid and YOU need training."

Aiden smiled, nodding as he stepped beside me.

"First though, you need a new weapon."

"What I need are gauntlets." he stated, "I'm giving up that style...plus I do love a little work with my hands."

"Really? Never seen a hand to hand fighter...well for primary." I glanced.

"Psh, tell your comrades to grow a pair."

I smiled, walking from the grave with him, that's him alright. While I couldn't predict the future, I was safer. Somehow I knew he'd protect me with everything he had, could see it in him. Guy's gotta work though if he wants this lady's first base.

Take that, Dad.

 **A/N: Well guys, this was definitely a long one...am definitely not used to writing stuff this long.**

 **So hey, lemmie know whatcha think! Once again, Leopon is the creation of Theblazepanzer24, thank you for offering this ship! I especially await what you have to say. :D (I mean...they're the creator of that OC...)**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT SCENARIOS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE NEXT! Based on review votes, I will try to do them all when I have spare time. Understand that the main series will always get first serve.**

 **Thanks guys! :D**


End file.
